Inkigayo After That
by helviokeun
Summary: repost. yang kemaren kehapus HaeHyuk / setelah selesai promosi the beat goes on HaeHyuk


**AFTER INKIGAYO**

 **HaeHyuk/HaeEun**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyuk?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja,"

"sungguh?"

"Iya, Lee Donghae."

Mereka telah menyelesaikan comeback perform mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan di lorong gedung Inkigayo dengan Donghae yang masih terus memberondong Eunhyuk dengan pertanyaan keadaan kekasih manisnya itu setelah terjatuh ketika perform tadi.

"Tapi tadi kau terjatuh, mana yang sakit?" Donghae kembali berujar. Membuat Eunhyuk yang berjalan di depannya menghentikan langkahnya untuk menghadap kekasihnya yang terus memandangnya.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja Hae, dan terjatuh itu biasa semuanya pasti pernah mengalaminya."

"Banar baik-baik saja?" Tanya Donghae memastikan, dengan tatapan mata khawatirnya yang belum berubah memandang Eunhyuk.

"Donghae-ah~ berhenti... Aku sedang tidak ingin merengek~" Eunhyuk menjawab, sambil menunjukan pandangan memelasnya.

"Kkk... kau baru saja melakukannya, sayang." Donghae terkekeh sambil mengusap lembut rambut kekasihnya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal rambut, Donghae sangat menyukai gaya rambut Eunhyuk yang sekarang. Terlihat lebih mengembang tentu dengan poni yang menambah kadar kemanisan kekasih manisnya ini. Juga lebih halus, membuat Donghae selalu ingin menyentuhnya.

"Sudah, kita sudah di depan banyak ELF disana, jadi diamlah." Eunhyuk mengintrupsi kegiatan lovey dovey mereka. Donghae mengangguk mempersilahkan Eunhyuk keluar lebih dulu menuju mobil van yang sudah menuggu.

Eunhyuk berjalan melewati para fans yang memang menuggu di depan gedung dengan tersenyum lebar, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyapa para ELF disana. Di ikuti dengan Donghae di belakangnya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan melakukan beberapa gaya membiarkan para ELF mengabadikan moment itu.

"Hei, sudah Hyuk!, berhenti melambai. Mereka sudah tak melihatnya." Suruh Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk masih terus melambaikan tangannya sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang duduk yang manis dan istirahatlah sebentar." Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk yang masih melambai-lambai yang tidak mendengarkan perintahnya dan segera menutup jendela mobil.

"Kau harus istirahat, sayang." Donghae kini membawa Eunhyuk mendekat kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Eunhyuk berucap sambil menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana tidak apa-apa? Kau terjatuh tadi, aku tau kau pasti kelelahan." Donghae merunduk melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang berada di dadanya.

"Hanya terpeleset sedikit, Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk manja, sambil mendongakan wajahnya melihat Donghae.

"Terserah. Sama saja. Bukankah kau sudah pasti tahu kalau kita melakukan comeback berarti jadwal kita akan sangat penuh?. Dan kita harus memiliki istirahat yang cukup agar tidak drop," Donghae dapat merasakan kalau Eunhyuk makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi kau tidak memanfaatkannya, dan malah pergi nonton." Donghae kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Aku menonton musical Ryeowook."

"Itu sama saja, sayang. Harusnya kau istirahat semalam, bukannya pergi kesana." Donghae berkata sambil menatap Eunhyuk dan membelai lembut rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi tidak boleh?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Donghae memarahinya! itu yang ada di benaknya.

"Bukan tidak boleh, Sayang. Hanya waktunya yang tidak tepat. Arrachi?" Donghae memberi penjelasan dengan lembut, dengan tangan yang sekarang mengusap-usap punggung Eunhyuk.

"Ne, arrata~"

"Cha, Sekarang tidurlah, kau kelelahan. Jarak dari sini ke Dorm lumayan untuk istirahat." Donghae masih terus mengusap punggung kekasih yang berada di pelukannya agar nyaman dan cepat beristirahat.

"Baiklah." Eunhyuk bergumam sambil menyamankan dirinya di pelukan hangat Donghae.

"ne, Jaljayeo baby." Donghae merunduk mengecup kedua mata Eunhyuk yang terpejam kemudian beralih mengecup bibir manis Eunhyuk.

"emm... Hae, peluk aku~" Eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya dan mendongak.

"Aku sedang memelukmu, sayang."

"Lebih erat Hae~" Eunhyuk berucap manja.

"Hahahaha... Baiklah sayang, Sekarang tidur." Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukan pada kekasihnya dan menghadiahkan kecupan manis di bibir manis Eunhyuk.

"Jaljayeo kekasihku, sayangku, my babyku."

~END~

repost.

salam helvi ^^


End file.
